Forever
by NeverMeansForever
Summary: The four met on the train, Rose and Scorpius becoming inseparable, and Albus meeting an American metamorphmagus witch named May. May's hiding something, something important. Rose and Scorpius have a big secret. People grow up, people fall in love and people die. First year is funny, gets more serious. Lemons start in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Severus Potter walked closely behind his cousin Rose Nymphadora Weasley looking for an empty compartment. Rose's straight auburn hair trailed behind her. Though her petite frame may have fooled those who didn't know her, she was quite loud and obnoxious. She had bright blue eyes like her father, yet skin clear of freckles like her mother. Albus on the other hand was quiet and timid like his father had once been. In fact, he looked like his father did at that age, green eyes, shaggy black hair, and glasses.

They soon found an empty compartment and put their stuff away. They sat in silence for several moments before a young girl with long chocolate brown hair walked in.

"May I sit here please?" She asked timidly in an American accent. Albus took an immediate liking toward the girl. Whether it was her clothing, black combat boots with a black skirt and Weird Sisters band shirt; or the fact that he saw violet eyes under her bangs; or even when he saw her hair turn slightly redder then it was before; he knew he was going to be close with her.

"Yes! What's your name? Are you a Metamorphmagus? I'm Rose Weasley and this nerd here is Albus Potter!" Rose exclaimed in one breath. The girl looked taken aback, stuttering for several seconds before her hair turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"I'm May Valetta. Yes, I'm a Metamorphmagus. And it's lovely to meet you," She smiled, her hair slowly going back to brown. She took a seat next to Albus, and shot him a brilliant smile. "I'm originally from America, but I was sent to live with my grandmother in London a year ago. My dad was a muggle while my mother is a pureblood. My family has been all American for 19 generations."

"My mum's a muggle born while my dad's a pureblood. His mum, my aunt, is pureblood, while his dad is a half-blood. I don't care about labels though. If you have magic, you do. If you don't, you don't," Rose replied.

"I like your philosophy," Said a male voice in in the doorway. A tall boy with blonde hair and silver eyes stood there. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Mind if I sit here?" He asked. Rose's face brightened.

"Yes! The more the merrier," Rose declared.

"Just so you know; I'm not like my father was. I hate pureblood ideals. They're stupid," He told them wearily.

"I like you," Rose decided aloud. "Now we're friends."

"I like you too," He smiled at her.

May leaned over to Albus. "How much you wanna bet that they end up married?" She whispered.

"10 galleons by the time we're 22."

"You're on," She replied.

**~Mars~**

"Malfoy, Scorpius," Called Professor Longbottom. Scorpius walked up to the stool slowly, and put the hat on.

**Not so hard to decide here. Smart, Loyal, Ambitious, but above all, Brave. **

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called not even 10 seconds later. His eyes widened as he took the hat off and placed back it on the stool. The hall was quiet until Rose starting cheering. Everyone soon followed; several Gryffindor's even standing up.

The hall was quieted by a, "Potter, Albus."

Scorpius watched intently as his new found friend smiled and the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin started to whoop and hoot as Albus sat down at the table with a very Slytherin like smirk.

Two boys and a girl were sorted into Ravenclaw, 1 boy into Hufflepuff, and Two girls into Gryffindor, before May was called. Her hair was a mess of colors while her eyes could not seem to decide on one color. She sat on the stool, drifting from each of the house colors. Red, yellow, blue, green, yellow, red, blue, green, blue, green. It drifted into purple at one point, causing the hall to break into giggles. Her hair was drifting between blue and green, until it finally settled on green.

At once, after 6 minutes, the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The hall clapped indifferently. May took a seat next to Albus, high fiving one another.

"Weasley, Rose." Was the next person to be called.

The hat took a minute before calling, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose took a seat next to Scorpius, giving him a hug.

Being the last 1st year sorted, the feast soon began. Rose chatted with Scorpius, who was still in a daze.

"You know Uncle Ron is gonna be real proud of you for getting into his old house, right Rosie?" Rose's cousin James said to them from across the table. Rose looked up, turkey skin hanging out of her mouth, with a turkey leg in each hand.

"You know Rose, for such a small girl you eat more than a teenage boy," James said. She simply swallowed her food, took a swig of her pumpkin juice and belched loudly enough for people halfway down the table to look at her.

"Nice one Rose!" Scorpius exclaimed, laughing. He then did the same, belching even louder than Rose did. The teachers heard, and Longbottom looked like he was trying extremely hard not to laugh. May on the other side of the room decided to do the same, sounding like a grown man. Soon the whole hall was burping, at least until McGonagall stood up. Her normally stern face was full of amusement.

"I think that's enough for now. We will continue this after dessert," She announced.

**~Mars~**

May awoke the next morning, to find that her two roommates were still slumbering. She dressed and went down to the Slytherin common room. It was in the dungeons, with windows looking into the Black Lake. She saw Albus sitting at the fire, reading a letter.

"What's up Al?" May asked, plopping down next to him.

"Nothing, just a letter from my god brother Teddy. Said he was proud of me for being in Slytherin, He was Hufflepuff, but everyone else has been in Gryffindor," He responded.

"Oh. Well no one in my family went to Hogwarts. Only the Salem Witch's and Wizard's Academy of America. I'm pleased to be here though."

"That's good. I'm hungry. You think that Rose has already cleared out half of breakfast?"

"Probably. Let's go."

**~Mars~**

"Giddy up Scorp! WOOO!" Rose screamed in joy as Scorpius gave her a piggy back ride to the Great Hall. Many of the older students were giving them strange looks as Scorpius ran with the Weasley girl on his back.

"Rosie! We're almost there! The doors are closed!" He yelled.

"Look! It's May and Al!"

"Hold the doors!" Scorpius yelled to them as he ran through the open doors, sliding down onto his knees, allowing Rose to get off his back. She jumped as he slid.

"Tada!" Rose exclaimed when Scorpius stood up. More than half of the student body was in the Hall, and they all gave the strange pair looks of confusion and amusement.

"Miss Weasley! Mr. Malfoy! Care to explain yourselves?" Professor McGonagall asked shrilly.

"Not really," Scorpius replied.

"10 points from Gryffindor," She said, patients for the first years already wearing thin.


	2. Chapter 2

***Warning* Chapter rated M.**

"Hey Mr. Weasley! How are doing?" Scorpius asked as Ron let him in. Scorpius had taken to staying with Rose every summer and winter holiday starting in 1st year. Now going into 7th year, it had become a tradition. He even had his own Nana Molly jumpers with an S on them.

"I'm doing good Scorp! How 'bout you kid? Driving your dad insane?" Ron joked. "And stop calling me Mr. Weasley. I told you in first year to call me Ron."

"Sorry Ron," Scorpius apologized, rubbing his neck. Ron had taken a liking to Scorpius when he and his dad got into it at the train station at the end of first year over his friendship with Rose. Scorpius had yelled something along the lines of 'Disown me if you want. I'll just become a Weasley.' At those words Hermione stepped in and suggested that they take Scorpius for the summer.

Something similar had happened to May, her grandmother saying that it was either family or her 'bratty friends.' May went off about no letters from anyone the entire year aside from the Potter's and her grandmother kicked her out, thus Harry and Ginny had taken her in. May was now a full time Potter resident, sharing a room with 14 year old Lily.

Scorpius had always stayed in Hugo's room, and at 14 years old as well, Hugo's two idols were Scorpius and Ron. Scorpius was now taller than Ron by a few inches, at 6'5", he towered over most everyone. He had muscles from years of being a beater, along with James Potter. Petite little Rose was the seeker, and at her height of 5'2", it was easy for her to dodge people, especially with her Firebolt 3001.

"Rosie! He's here!" Ron called up the stairs to his daughter. He turned to Scorpius. "She's cranky the last week, waiting for you to arrive. Hopefully Rose won't be as bad now."

Scorpius just chuckled, knowing that Rose was something else. He heard her door fly open and barging down the stairs, only to be tackled by a 100 pound girl.

"Rose! Why did you do that?!" Scorpius exclaimed, laughing.

"It's time to wrestle!" She yelled.

"Oh no it's not Rosie! I'm easily 100 pounds bigger then you!" He said standing up and picking Rose up like a ragdoll to stand her up straight.

"You're just afraid I'll beat you fatty!" She proclaimed, punching him in the stomach. It seemed not affect him at all, since he just laughed and greeted Hugo. This apparently frustrated Rose, because she kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. Hugo laughed as Scorpius doubled over in pain while Ron winced.

"Rosie, I'm taking Hugo out, Catch up with Scorp. Your mum will be back in 3 hours," Ron told her. She grumbled as she started to pull Scorpius' arm to lead him up the stairs. He quickly recovered from the kick and went along with her. Rose heard the front door slam.

"I thought that they would never leave," She muttered into Scorpius' ear. She pushed him onto her bed, falling on top of him. Their mouths connected, kissing passionately. Scorpius rolled them over, hovering over Rose. He tore her shirt off, tossing it across her room. He started to massage her breasts through the gold laced bra, his mouth traveling down her neck. Pulling off the bra, he started massaging her left breast while his mouth moved on to the right one. She moaned, closing her eyes. Suddenly, Rose ripped his shirt off before he could start on the left. She flipped them, now straddling him.

Agonizingly slow, Scorpius' pants came off along with his boxers. Rose let her fingers linger on his 9 ½ inch shaft as she moved to get her pants down. She wore gold lace knickers matching her bra. Slowly, she started to pull them down. A growl eliciting from his throat, her ripped them off of her and moved below him. He pushed inside of her letting her adjust to his size. It took a few seconds and they were soon moving in a rhythm. She through her head back, panting heavily, arching her back. Just as Rose was about to climax, Scorpius stopped. His silver eyes were nearly black with lust and longing.

"Say my name," He growled huskily into her ear.

Out of breath, she panted, yet determined, "Scorpius, finish me off."

He pumped into her a few more times, before she had her orgasm, screaming his name.

He thrust in several more times with her walls clinching around him, he screamed out her name as he came, releasing his juices into her.

He rolled off her, both of them panting from their climaxes.

"That was fucking amazing," Scorpius smiled.

"Even better than the quickie kitchens?" Rose joked.

"Best one yet," He laughed.

"Better than when we first made the agreement?"

"That one was awkward though."

"True."

"Who knew being fuck buddies would be so awesome?"

"I did. That's why I suggested it way back in April, you prat."

"Anyway, do you wanna go again? We still have to make up for a whole week we missed. That's the longest we've gone without for a while."

"Maybe in a few minutes. Let's talk."

"Well, I think May knows we're fucking."

Rose sat straight up and looked at Scorpius lying down with his arms behind his head. "Why the hell do you say that?"

"She's smart. Remember her hair at the sorting?"

"Of course I do. I was there prat."

"Rosie! Scorp! I'm home!" Hermione called from down stairs.

They looked at each other with panicked expressions. Rose hopped out of bed, through on her shorts and shirt, the only under garment being a bra. Scorpius was more graceful about dressing, making sure nothing of his was on the ground. Rose got on his back for a piggy back ride like normal. They raced downstairs to meet Hermione.

"Hey mum!" Rose exclaimed as she jumped off Scorpius' back to give her mother a hug.

"Hello Hermione!" Scorpius said as he sat down at the kitchen table with Rose.

"What were you up to?" She asked, putting away groceries.

"Homework," Rose and Scorpius said at the same time too quickly. They glanced at each other knowing they were caught.

"Nice try. Rose, your shirt is on backwards. Scorp, your belt is unbuckled," Hermione laughs, not even looking away from her chore. "Plus Rose's knickers are in your back pocket."

Rose glared daggers at Scorpius who was smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You're safe for now, but you are telling Ron," She declares, pointing between them.

**~Mars~**

"What color hair are you doing today?" Albus asked when he found May sitting in a tree watching the sun rise the next day.

"Today is all natural. Violet eyes, red hair, pale skin. Same old, same old." She yawned. "I don't have the energy today."

"Did Lily keep you up all night with her Hufflepuff babble?" He questioned sympathetically.

"How'd you know?" She smiled.

"Lucky guess." They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes before they heard a loud boom inside the house. May and Albus jumped off the tree and ran inside to find Ginny and Harry with pink hair and Ginny with anger glazed eyes.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! YOUR FATHER MAY HAVE SAVED THE WIZARDING WORLD, BUT HE WON'T SAVE YOU!" Ginny screamed, marching upstairs.

**I have a feeling that if I don't do any author's notes; you'll think I'm impersonal. So anyway, enjoy. Updates will be Sundays starting in September. High school, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah. Read and review, flames welcome. I will try to respond to all reviews, and if you have questions, please ask away.**

**-ForeverMeansNever**


	3. Chapter 3

***Lemons***

The first month of summer went by quickly, leading up to the Potter-Weasley vacation in Brazil. They were going to travel muggle style on an airplane, due to the fact that Hugo and Lily were not allowed to apparate. Scorpius was excited to travel with his 3 best friends, but everyone was worried about May. She couldn't help when her hair changed color in her sleep. Lily had suggested a wig, but May would have to take it off at security. Albus said that she could just wear a muggle hoodie, since they were wearing muggle clothes anyway.

It wasn't anyone's first time going muggle style, but it was they're first time flying. They thought it be easier to Brazil this way, due to the fact Rose got sea sick easily.

The morning, everyone was rushing around the Potter Manor. Hugo, James, and Lily had tried to pack some W.W.W. products, but were caught by Ginny just in time. She went off on a rant about muggle airport security, while May, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were shrinking certain things so it could get past security. Hermione was frazzled by everything, yet still tried to make schedules for Brazil. Ron was trying to gather everyone's wands so he could bundle them together and put them in a carry-on.

"EVERYONE TO ATTENTION!" Harry yelled over all the noise. Hermione stopped pacing and looked up with her hair looking like a lion's mane. Ginny stopped in mid speech, while Ron stopped trying to Hugo's wand without him noticing.

"We are going over room assignments now!" He announced. "You will be in pairs, aside from James, he's alone. Lily and Hugo. Albus and May. Rose and Scorpius. Ron and Hermione. Me and Ginny. You are paired the way you are 7th years because, frankly, we trust you. And Ron thinks Scorpius is gay."

Ron glared at Harry for ratting him out; Scorpius looked betrayed; and Rose, May, and Albus roared with laughter.

"Sorry kid, I just thought you would've made a move on Rosie by now!" Ron apologized.

"Oh I have sir, don't worry about that!" Scorpius smirked before grabbing Rose and kissing her fully on the mouth. James wolf-whistled, May's hair turned yellow in joy for her friends, Albus barked with laughed, Lily and Hugo giggled, Hermione smirked knowingly, Harry grudgingly handed 15 galleons over to Ginny, and Ron's jaw hung open in shock while his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Stop that! I was kidding!" Ron demanded. "I might just have to kill you Scorpius Malfoy," He growled.

Rose and Scorpius broke apart, laughing

"Don't worry Sir; we are just messing with you. But for the record, I am not gay," Scorpius cleared. This calmed Ron down, and everyone went back to work.

They all piled into the magically expanded car, and drove to the airport. Once they were on the plane, they found their seats. Ron handed out the wands, discretely. Everyone's seats were separated, aside from the four 7th years. May and Albus sat 1 row in front of Rose and Scorpius, who were in the very back. There was personal T.V.'s in the back of each headrest allowing Scorpius to play with his idiotically. Eventually, an annoyed Rose just smacked him on the head.

"We will not have sex in a hotel if you keep this up," She huffed.

"Sorry Rosie! This is just so cool!" He laughed.

"I know. Use those ear buds I gave you. You plug them in here and you can listen to muggle music, and watch moving pictures," Rose instructs, showing him everything. "Well, once the plane reaches 10,000 feet that is. We still have 2 minutes before we take off."

"Oh. That's strange."

"That's normal Scorp. As far as everyone knows, we are muggles."

"Oh yeah," he muttered.

**~Mars~**

Rose unzipped Scorpius' pants the second they were in their shared hotel room. She got down on her knees, and pulled his boxer's down. She kissed the head of his shaft. Rose gently ran her tongue down his 9 ½ inches. Slowly, she put her mouth around the tip. Her head started to bob as Scorpius leaned against the wall, trying his hardest to not thrust into her mouth. All of his strength was gone once she throated him and that was what did him. He exploded in to her mouth and she swallowed every last drop.

"Fuck Rose!" Scorpius hissed, letting his head bang onto the wall.

"You know it Scorp," She smirked, standing up.

"Let's see how that bed works," He growled, pulling her onto the bed. Rose straddled him, her shorts now on the floor with his shirt and pants. Her knickers were hanging over a lamp, and her shirt on her bed next to his. He had thrown her bra, it landing on the bathroom door knob. She guided his already hard again member into her. She kept herself sitting on top of him, not moving, teasing him. He groaned. She soon started to ride him, going slowly, as to tease him even farther. She sped up very little, causing him to throw his head back against the pillow in frustration. Rose guided his hands up to her breasts, making him rub them. She kept her hands on top of his as she threw her head back and started to speed up far more. Suddenly, as they both were about to climax, the door swung open.

"Rose! Scorp! I can't sleep! Can you two shut...? Holy shit!" James came in and yelled, slamming the door. Rose immediately rolled off of Scorpius, covering both of them with the blanket.

"James! I know you're still there! Come in!" Rose yelled. The door opened slowly, to reveal a very embarrassed James in their wake.

"Whoa, I didn't know you two were shagging. I thought you two were, I dunno, wrestling," He muttered. "Sorry."

"Sorry for shagging your cousin mate," Scorpius smirked.

"How long have you been together?" James asked with red ears.

"We aren't together per say, just more like, umm, how do you put it? Fuck buddies? But it's been since April." Rose said.

"Umm, wow. Okay. Just be glad I wasn't Uncle Ron. After your little show this morning, he's a bit wary of you two together."

"Okay. Now out. We need to finish," Scorpius demanded.

James gave little bow, and walked out, but not before saying, "As you were. Have fun fucking."

"Ready to do it, Rosie?" Scorpius asked, rolling over to be on top anyways.

"Just fuck me already."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, it's Mars. So, how did like last chapter? I had fun writing it. I'm new to doing sex scenes, so if you have any advice, please give it up. I will try to do a sex scene per chapter, just a warning. Please note that there is Self-Harm, suicide attempt, and rape in this chapter. These things hit close to home for me, but the direction of this story depends on this chapter. Please read and review, flames always welcome.**

**~Mars~**

"Come on Scorp! My mum said we can go out with Albus and May. I mean, we just don't wanna fuck all day. As good as it sounds, no. We should explore. It's Rio! We are going," Rose demanded.

"I just want to have sex. There are so many people out there. I wanna fuck you! We have that giant spa tub Rose! Let's put to good use," Scorpius whined.

"How many times have we sex in the past 16 hours since we got here?" She asked sternly, crossing her arms.

"12 times," He muttered. "But I wanna have one more go before we leave!"

"No. We won't do it again until we go back, a whole month and a half, if you don't come with."

"And I'm going!"

**~Mars~**

Tears slid down May's face as she brought the blade to her delicate skin in the hotel bathroom. Her thigh was covered in scars, scabs, and fresh wounds. A salty tear landed on the blade as she drew a deep line. Her shorts pulled up as to allow her scars to show. Those lines were from early 6th year, when _he_ happened. _He_ hurt her. _He_ was one of Albus' mates. Thomas McLaggen. They had been paired together on a project. Him being in Slytherin, she had gone up to his dormitory to work.

_After working for about an hour, she got up, claiming she was tired. May had gathered her stuff, starting towards the door. Instead of leaving like she intended to, he pulled her back, throwing her onto his bed._

"_Tell anyone or make a noise, I will murder everyone you love, especially Albus," He hissed into her ear. Forcibly tearing off her pants and knickers, he then pulled his pants down and thrust into her. Thomas pushed into her again and again, pain gripping May as she bit her lip, trying to remain silent as tears poured down her face. She felt as if she would split in two lying underneath him. He finished, moaning. He pulled his pants on, smirking._

"_Get out of here you fucking whore. Ever speak of this, that precious Alby of yours will die," He growled, dismissing her._

May put the blade to her wrist, thinking if she cut deep enough, everything would be better, no chance of her loved ones being hurt. She pressed down hard, dragging the blade slowly. Closing her eyes, she slid down the wall, letting her head fall back.

**~Mars~**

"Lily! Have you seen May? We're going out to explore," Albus demanded when he saw Lily walking in the hallway. Rose was hanging on Scorpius' back like usual, yet they were whispering secretively.

"She's in your room. Saw her go in about 10 minutes ago. I need to ask her something actually. Mind if I go with you?" Lily says curiously.

"Sure come on. Hurry up," Albus mutters hurriedly, rushing off. They reach the room quickly, as it's only one floor below them.

"May?!" Albus calls into the seemingly empty hotel room.

"Albus..." Her tired voice says faintly from the bathroom. Albus must've heard something in her voice because he ran into the bathroom. He saw blood dripping from wrist, blade dropped in her pool of blood.

"MAY! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He screamed tears already forming. Albus slid to his knees, wrapping his arms around her. "Why did you do this? May, why? Please, May. Don't leave me," He sobbed. Lily ran off, presumably to retrieve the adults. Rose hopped of Scorpius' back, with both of them trying to get Albus off of May, her hair drifted into her natural shade of red, and her nearly lifeless violet eyes staring at Albus. "Why May? Please, please, please. I love you so much. Don't leave me."

"I love you too Albus," She rasped, eyes closing.

"WAKE UP MAY! DON'T DIE ON ME!" He yelled, tears not stopping. Rose was crying, looking to Scorpius who was trying not to cry too. He gave in when Rose let out loud sob after Albus started to bang his head against the floor.

**~Mars~**

"What's wrong Lils?" Harry asked his panicked daughter as she ran toward him, his wife, his best friends, and eldest son.

"May, blood, wrist, Albus screaming, blade," She breathed running off again. They all shared one look before running after Lily. Ginny was the first one to the bathroom with all the teens sobbing and covered with May's blood. Her son was crying, hitting his head on the wall, whilst her niece was curled into a ball crying with Scorpius wiping the tears off her face, trying to control his sobs. She saw May, barely breathing, eyes closed, bleeding onto a blade.

"May!" She cried, dropping to her knees, hurting after seeing the girl she considered a second daughter near death. Lily and James dropped next to their brother trying to get him up. Ron looked at Rose and Scorpius, seeing how much Scorpius cared for Rose. Hermione took one look at May and ran over to her. She muttered a spell under her breath, waving her wand. The cut closed considerably, to the point as if a cat had scratched her.

"We need blood replenishing potion!" She yelled. James looked up.

"I have some upstairs!" He volunteered.

"Go get it!" Albus yelled, sobbing into his baby sister.

Rose started crying extremely hard, Scorpius' arms protectively around her. Rose looked up and kissed him, her hands on her cheeks. Ron moved towards them, until Harry put his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Is this really the time?" Harry asked him, his face full with sorrow.

James ran back into the room handing his aunt the potion.

"I will ask you about why you have it later," Ginny hissed.

"May, honey, open your mouth," Hermione whispered gently. May stirred, opened slowly, allowing her to drink some of the potion. "Ronald, Harry, put her on her bed. She's stable right now, but I need to take her to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward in a few minutes. Lily, James, tell Hugo what's going on. He's at the buffet. Ginny, clean up the blood please. I'm talking to the kids."

Everyone listened, doing what they were told. Hermione waved her wand, vanishing all blood from the three teens' clothing. A tearful Scorpius had his arms wrapped protectively around a sobbing Rose, his wand at the ready. Albus was sitting next to them, glasses broken on the floor. His face was stone.

"Someone hurt her," He growled dangerously low.

"What was that?" Hermione asked carefully.

"I know May. She's strong emotionally. Someone hurt her. Whoever caused this will pay. I will kill whoever hurt her," He growled again.

Rose was frightened by Albus' tone, so she buried herself into Scorpius. His grip around her tightened, and he muttered, "I have you Rosie."

They murmured sweet musings to each other quietly.

"Shut up you two. Why don't you just go upstairs and fuck. We all know you'll do it later anyways. You go at it like rabbits. I mean, you probably do it like once every hour on the hour. I heard you two yesterday and this morning. James even walked in on Rose riding Scorp. I'm surprised Rose isn't knocked up yet," Albus ranted loudly as Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron came in. Albus stormed out, slamming the door. The 4 adults stared at the cuddling pair, Ron's eyes glazed in anger, Ginny and Harry in shock at their son, and Hermione in amusement.

"Tell me that Albus was kidding," Ron demanded. Rose and Scorpius simply sat there locked in their embrace. "You fucked my daughter."

"I'm sorry sir," Scorpius mumbled.

Ignoring Scorpius, he asked, "Rosie, did he take advantage of you?"

"I'm the one who initiated all this. If anything, I took advantage of him," She replied.

"Finally! You're together! Bloody Hell, it took you guys forever!" Ginny exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hermione! He fucked our daughter!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know Ron. It's about time too. It's been a long time coming. You knew what would happen," Hermione sighed.

"How long?" Ron sighed, knowing he's lost.

"Well, we started to shag way back in April," Rose replied.

"You've just been shagging?" Ron spluttered.

"Yes sir," Scorpius replied.

"Bloody hell. Thought you guys would get married first at least." Harry grumbled. Ron started to mutter random things, leaving the hotel room along with Harry.

"Well, Ginny and I are going to apparate with May to St. Mungo's. We will probably end up going home early. Go find Al and talk with him. He needs you guys," Hermione said. With that, they left.

"Let's find Albus," Rose sighed. She climbed on to his back, as per their normal.

"Probably down at the beach," Muttered Scorpius, walking out of the hotel room holding on tight to his Rosie.


	5. Chapter 5

**I cried writing last chapter. I read through this morning and cried. Personally, I thought that Ron wouldn't have a huge explosion because Scorpius truly cared about his daughter, don't you agree? Read and review, Flames always welcome. ~Mars**

"I'm going to murder Albus," Rose huffed as she walked next to Scorpius on the way to the beach.

"Give him a break Rosie. The girl he's hopelessly in love with tried to, well, end her life. I'd be acting the same way," Scorpius replied, crossing the street.

"But he didn't have to tell everyone," She said grumpily.

"We would've been found out at one point or another. Your mum and James knew, it was a matter of time," He reasoned. They walked in silence for several minutes, searching for Albus, until they reached an area of the beach that was empty of people. They decided to take a break, and sat down in the sand.

Even sitting, Scorpius towered over her. She was tiny compared to him, though skinny, she did have curves. She had a c-cup bra size, a tiny waist, and slight hips. Scorpius looked her over, smiling slightly. Her skin was clear of blemishes and freckles, her eyes as blue as the ocean in front of them, and straight auburn hair to just past her shoulders.

"You are so beautiful," He said gently. She looked to him, smiling slightly. His silver eyes gleamed with something she couldn't identify, while his blonde hair was messy, being blown around by the ocean breeze.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Is this all we'll ever be?" He asked sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we only ever going to be bed buddies? Is this what we are going to do for the rest of our lives? I know we are only 17, but we are best friends. If shagging ever ends and we start to date other people, won't our friendship be awkward? Still thinking about all the times we fucked while going on double dates with other people? Is that really how we want the rest of our friendship to be?"

"I never thought about that."

"Neither did I Rose! What did we expect at so young? To keep on shagging while married to other people? We never thought about the future! We were just so eager to lose our virginities and have sex! If we end what we've been doing now and go back to being friends, we won't stop thinking about each other naked!" He yelled angrily.

"What did we get ourselves into?"

"I don't know," He shook his head.

"Why? Why couldn't we wait?"

"Because we were stupid."

"We always are," She sighed, allowing them to sit in silence.

"I love you so much Rose."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I love you Rose. Plain and simple. I love you. I want more than just shagging. I want something with feelings."

"You do?"

"How could I not? I've fancied you since I first spoke to you on the train."

"Well you win. I've only fancied you since 3rd year." He leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips softly. This was their first real kiss, not brought on by lust. Fire spread through them as their lips were pressed together. They broke apart, their foreheads touching.

"I always win."

"Shut up. Let's find Albus."

**~Mars~**

Scorpius had been the one to find Albus, after they split up. He was kicking and punching the sand while crying.

"Al, calm down," Scorpius said soothingly as he dropped next to his friend.

"I can't! She tried to kill herself! I should've been there to stop her! She started to act strange way back in October last year. I thought that it was because her grandmum died, but she loathed that woman. Something bad must've happened. You know May, she wouldn't do this for no reason."

"Mate, your mum and Rosie's mum are taking care of her. She's at St. Mungo's now. She'll be just fine."

"No she won't! What if tries this again? What if she succeeds? Do you honestly think she'll be 'just fine?' I love her so much. If she dies, I'll end up killing myself!"

"She is being taken care of! She's like my sister; I don't want anything to happen to her either."

"I just don't see why she did this."

"Albus, we will find out. I promise you that much."

"Thanks mate. I'm sorry I told on you and Rose. That was just mean of me."

"I don't mind mate, we would've been found out soon any way. But Rose is ready to kill you."

"I figured as much. Were you two together or just fucking?"

"The latter. But I'm pretty sure we're together now."

"I wish May and I have what you have."

"You will soon enough, May is in with love you. Me and Rose have a bet on when you two are gonna get married!"

"You're kidding. I bet May on the first train ride that you two would be married by you were 22."

And at that, the two boys laughed until their stomachs hurt. The last long laugh they would have for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later, once May had woken up, she told the full story. Albus was kicked out of St. Mungo's, along with Lily and Ginny, to be left in the care of James and Hugo. Ron was with his wife at The Leaky Cauldron, comforting her sobs after the emotional weeks previous. Harry was at the Auror's office, filing a report over May's case. Scorpius was buying Rose and May something to eat.

May sat with Rose in her room at St. Mungo's, talking about anything and everything.

"Rose, I know you're hiding something. Don't try and tell me about you and Scorpius, I already knew," May says, breaking a comfortable silence after talking about who would get Head Boy. "And I know what you're hiding."

Paling, Rose's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about," Rose lied.

Rolling her violet eyes, May asked, "How far are you?"

"Six weeks," Rose sighed.

"What's six weeks?" Scorpius asked as he strolled in with pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes.

"Until we go back to Hogwarts," May answered too quickly. Scorpius' eyes narrowed, and he knew something was going on.

"Rose," He said in a warning tone, glaring at Rose.

"No," She hissed. Scorpius looked to May, who sighed.

"Rose, he'll find out soon enough, just tell him."

"May!" Rose started to argue, but was cut off by her friend's gaze. "Scorp..."

"What's it Rose? Don't be afraid," Scorpius told her gently. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"It's been two months since my last period," Rose muttered into his chest. Scorpius released her right then and there. The look on his face was one that could not be read, though it did have a flash of fear. "Scorp?" Rose whimpered. May sat with her hair red, yet eyes pink in curiosity.

"Kids, baby... me, dad. Rosie?" Scorpius rambled on.

"Yes Scorp?"

"We're going to have a baby."

"I know. A little bouncing baby at 17 while still in Hogwarts."

"17."

Rose look to May who seems to have taken a sudden interest in changing her hair color. Scorpius sits down on the floor suddenly, making a plop sound.

"Our baby is right here," Scorpius smiled, placing his large hand on Rose's stomach. Rose looked down to him, and smiled at his wonder filled face. "OUR baby Rosie!" He exclaimed.

"Your baby?" Two voices asked from the door way.

"AL!" May exclaimed, fighting with the sheets over her to see her best friend.

"MAY!" Albus smiled, rushing towards her for a hug. They embraced for several moments before the other voice spoke again.

"Rosie's having a baby?" James asked.

"Took them long enough," May smiled.

**I apologize for the wait, I just went through a lot recently. I broke up with my boyfriend of 4 nearly 5 years for another boy whom doesn't break people's hearts for fun.**


End file.
